youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Tornado
| race = Robot | designation = 16 | gender = Male programming | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Wind Generation | first = 101 | voice = Jeff BennettHarvey, James (2011-01-18). "Voice Cast Updates, Characters Revealed For "Young Justice" Animated Series". The World's Finest. Retrieved on 2011-01-20. }} Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. He is a robot and is capable of generating wind. Personality As a robot, Red Tornado can come across as emotionally distant - Robin in particular referred to him as "heartless", leading Tornado to reply that he does have a heart, which is made of "carbon-steel alloy" (despite steel itself being an alloy of carbon and iron). Nevertheless, Red Tornado believes that the members of The Team should be permitted to fight their own battles (according to the young heroes themselves, this is particularly in contrast to their other mentors, who would fix things themselves). Red Tornado volunteered to be the caretaker of The Team, but his reasons for doing so are not known. Characteristics Red Tornado takes the appearance of a tall red android with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow T symbol on his chest, and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He also wears a blue cape. Powers Red Tornado is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, channeling these forces through his arms and legs to produce bursts of cyclone-force winds and high speed forward velocity powerful enough to affect Superman-level beings. Being a robot, and thus inorganic, he is immune to Martian telepathy. History The exact history and origins of Red Tornado have not yet been revealed, however it is believed that he may be associated with Doctor T.O. Morrow. A robotic entity able to control powerful winds, Red Tornado eventually became a member of the Justice League. When the Justice League approved the idea of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy forming a covert operative team that worked for the Justice League, he volunteered as the adult caretaker for the young team. For the most part, the Red Tornado's work with The Team has been rather "hands off". Rather than force his leadership upon the Team and control them, he instead allows them to work on their own and rarely if ever steps in. When the Team was facing off against Mister Twister, he warned that, if he intervened, he would not be helping them, implying they should solve the problem themselves. At a later point, Red Tornado offered the Team an impromptu mission when he sent them to Salem Massachusetts to investigate the disappearance of Kent Nelson AKA Doctor Fate. He came with Martian Manhunter and Aqualad to help Superboy and Miss Martian get ready for school. Red Tornado was with Aqualad in the Bio ship during the Belle Reve Penitentiary infiltration and mass breakout attempt. During a attack on the cave by his "siblings", Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, Red Tornado was seemingly reprogrammed and turned on the team. And had since gone missing. Appearances (no lines)|c0|103|104|105|106|c1|107|108|110| (no lines)|112}} Notes * * Red Tornado is voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Owen Burnett on the Disney show Gargoyles, which shares some creative staff with the Young Justice. * Red Tornado goes by the Earth name "John Smith", which was suggested to him by Martian Manhunter. Production notes This is the fourth animated incarnation of Red Tornado, who had his first appearance in the DC Animated Universe series Justice League Unlimited, where he had a considerable number of cameos and a few minor roles. He also had a prominent role in one Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode and appeared in the direct-to-video animated film Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. References Category:A to Z Category:Androids Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League